Can't Stop Now
by DrawnToTheRhythm
Summary: Missing scene from 'Threads' about how Sam came to terms with the major event of the episode. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Can't Stop Now

RATING: PG

SEASON: Set season 8 during 'Threads' between Jacob's death and the fishing trip to Jack's cabin

SPOILERS: 'Chimera', 'Affinity', 'Threads'… basically anything with the Spud. 'Entity'

CATERGORY: Romance/HC

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

SUMMARY: I just don't think that Sam would've handled Jacob's rather sudden, unexpected death so calmly and rationally, especially considering the young age at which she lost her mother. It's just a missing scene that I think may have occurred during 'Threads'.

WARNINGS: None.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did Sam and Jack would be married with a daughter named Grace by now and Pete would never have existed

Sam practically sprinted up the steps to her house, opened her front door in record time and angrily slammed it shut behind her, not caring that it nearly came off its hinges with the force she exerted upon it. At this point Sam paused and glanced around her. Her house was quiet, eerily so, and at that moment it felt less like a home and more like a cold, uninviting house that served as a reminder that she'd just thrown away the only chance she'd probably ever get at not ending up a lonely, old spinster. She needed to get out but where to?

Sam spotted her running shoes sitting by the door and decided that a nice long run was the order of the day. Or evening. Whatever. Within five minutes Sam had changed into her tracksuit and trainers and was heading out of the door. As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk she was off at a pace that would rival an Olympic gold medalist and she didn't look back.

……………………………………………………………………..

Footsteps thud, thud, thudding against the concrete, the whooshing of the wind sweeping past her ears, the ice cold drops of rain that splashed tirelessly against her burning cheeks, the burning of her lungs and the pounding of her heart, the sting of warm tears sliding down her face, that was all that Sam was aware of at that precise moment. As long as she focused intently on keeping her feet moving then all of those other thoughts could be pushed away to the corner of her mind she liked to describe as her 'denial centre' and she wouldn't have to think about them. Somehow, though, there were tears streaming mercilessly down her cheeks.

_Dammit, Airman! Suck it up and stop crying, THAT'S AN ORDER!_

Isn't that what she'd heard over and over again from her father when her mother had died? Her father…he was gone and this time there was no miracle cure, no Tok'Ra symbiote to save him. This time he was really gone. Forever.

_Just like mom…Stop it, Colonel, what would Dad say if he could see you now?_

One stride, then another. She could do this. As long as she focused on the direction her feet were carrying her then she could hold herself together.

………………………………………………………………………………….

It was times like these when Jack O'Neill thanked the Gods of 4x4s for the relative comfort of his truck. Outside it was pouring with rain and his truck's external temperature gauge read 4oC. Jack shivered involuntarily and pondered why the hell it was this cold when it was supposed to be spring as he turned up the heater to maximum. No matter, soon he'd be at home in front of his warm log fire with a nice bottle of bourbon and he could forget all about the outside world. As he glanced around the streets of Colorado Springs he could see that most of the town's residents had had the same idea. There wasn't a single person on the sidewalks and he'd only passed a handful of occupied cars since his exit from the freeway. Suddenly he spotted a figure up ahead. The driving rain blurred his ability to see clearly but from where he was he could at least tell that the woman was wearing running clothes and was setting one helluva pace for herself.

_What the hell would possess anyone to go running in this weather?_

He thought as he came closer. The closer he got, the more familiar the woman's movements became to him until it hit him like an anvil. Jack O'Neill did a double take to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him in the rain. Right height, Check. Correct build, Check. Pace of an Olympic athlete, Check. Military issue blonde hair style, Check. Jack cursed under his breath as he signalled to pull over next to the sidewalk and rolled down the passenger side window.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Carter?"

Oh, great, now she was hearing voices as well!

_Just wait 'til MacKenzie hears about this!_

"Yoo hoo! Carter? Earth to Carter?"

Hang on, that voice sounded just a little too real to be in her head. Sam glanced to her left but didn't break her stride only to come face to, well, truck with a large black SUV driving alongside her. Glancing up a bit further she was rather shocked that the driver's face was that of Jack O'Neill.

"Sir!"

He smiled.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to run you over to get your attention!"

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

She was still running full speed ahead.

"Carter?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"As much as I enjoy entertaining the local law enforcement with my antics, I'm really not in the mood to be arrested for kerb crawling, Colonel." Jack said glibly. Sam threw him a puzzled glance but didn't slow down.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Carter, think you could stop for a second?" All he got for a response was silence. He thought that maybe she hadn't heard him over the roar of the wind. He was about to repeat himself when she spoke.

"I can't stop now, Sir."

This time it was Jack's turn to look confused.

"Excuse me, Colonel?"

"I said I can't stop running, Sir."

He was completely taken aback by her response and opened his mouth to say so when something stopped him in his tracks. Her face was bright red and who could blame her, after all she'd been running in the freezing cold rain at 90 MPH and there were watery trails running down her face. However, upon closer inspection he could just make out the slight swelling of her eyes and the tear drop trails marking her usually flawless skin.

_Oh crap!_

"Carter- "

"I'm fine, Sir. Really. Just out for a run. Now if you'll excuse me, Sir, I really need to go." And with that she increased her speed so that she was overtaking his truck. If he hadn't wanted to leave before there was no way in Sokar that he was leaving her now! With a frustrated sigh he sped up, parked his truck 50 yards ahead of her along the sidewalk, yanked the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of his truck and into the monsoon. He stormed along the sidewalk towards her but she wasn't slowing down. He began to jog towards her and as she got within a few feet he reached out his hands to grip her biceps, halting her in her path.

"Sir, please…" she almost pleaded with him to let her go, "I have to-"

"NO! No you DON'T, Carter! What's wrong?" Sam refused to look at him so he placed a gentle hand under her chin and raised her head until she was at least eye level with him. He asked her again, this time with less gusto than before. "Carter. _Sam._ What's _wrong_?"

_What? You mean besides the fact that her father just died, you idiot!_

His internal voice screamed.

………………………………………………………………………..

She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself together. As it was it was taking all of her strength to stop herself from shaking, she wasn't sure she could stop herself from opening the flood gates if she looked into his eyes. Suddenly his hand was under her chin and slowly lifting her eyes to meet his. So much for that plan. As soon as she saw the anguish and fear in his eyes she broke.

……………………………………………………………………………….

No sooner had he glanced at her, her carefully guarded expression fell to reveal one that he sure as hell NEVER wanted to see for the rest of his life. When she finally looked him in the eye the sorrow and fear he saw were unlike any he had ever witnessed and it broke his heart. Silently the tears began to flow from her eyes as she desperately tried to compose herself and failed miserably. At a loss for what else to do he gently reached out to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, now shaking, shoulders.

"C'mere." He just stood and held her as she broke down completely and sobbed into his jacket for what seemed like an age. After many minutes the shaking subsided and she pulled away from him slightly, once again refusing to look him in the eye, and sniffed.

"Well, I'd say we could've banished that witch several times over by now, dontcha think, Dorothy?" He was rewarded with a suspicious-sounding hiccup that, if not for her current appearance, he might've mistaken for a laugh. "Well, I don't know about you but I think I need to go and find a dry bale of straw to refill my boots!" He grinned briefly before becoming more serious. "Come on Carter, we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch hypothermia!" He proceeded to blush slightly as he realized the implications of what he'd just said but Sam didn't seem to have noticed. "In my truck, Colonel, that's an order!" And with that he ushered her towards the dry warmth of his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in relative silence during the drive home, neither of them knowing what to say or, more precisely, where to start. It was only when Sam noticed that they had reached Jack's house that she broke the silence.

"Sir, I, you could just drop me off at home. I mean I don't want to interrupt your evening…"

Jack cursed under his breath as he realised that she thought that Kerry might be waiting for him inside.

"Carter, really, I didn't have any plans." He hesitated before continuing, "Urm, Kerry's not… I mean, well, she broke up with me today." As he turned to face Sam he noticed that she'd adopted a horrified look.

_Oh crap, I bet she thinks that she's got something to do with it!_ He thought to himself, ignoring the fact that in a way it was true.

"She, uh, said _I _ had "issues"." He sneaked another glance at his passenger and breathed a small sigh of relief that her expression had softened a little. "Anyway, I don't know about you but I don't feel like freezing my butt off_ again_." He said with a smile as he pulled into his drive and switched off the engine. Then he quickly exited the truck and ran around to Sam's side. He opened the door before pulling his jacket over his head and hers. "OK, on my mark." Sam gave him a sidelong glance.

"Sir, I'm soaked. I don't think that a few mor-"

"Ah! On my mark! 3, 2, 1, MARK!" and with that they shot off at lightening speed towards the front door. Once inside Jack comically shook the water from his ears and disgustedly threw his dripping leather jacket onto the coat rack. Meanwhile Carter stood contemplating the furniture and then her soggy clothes. Jack noticed and disappeared briefly only to reappear with a large bath sheet which he threw at her and she caught obligingly.

"Here you go, Carter. Bathroom's down the hall to the right." _Yeah, buddy, coz she's never been in your house before!_ "I've set out some dry clothes in the bedroom so feel free." Carter took a step towards the bathroom before turning and speaking.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Ah, no problem, Carter." He smiled at her. "That's what friends are for, right?"

………………………………………………………………………..

After a long, steaming shower Sam quickly dressed and padded down the hallway rubbing her hair dry with her towel. She was greeted by the strong smell of coffee and the coffee table contained a plateful of warm toast and muffins. Jack placed two cups of steaming coffee onto the table and sat down on a chair opposite the sofa. Sam looked at him awkwardly.

"Sir, I should call-" Jack's face fell for an instant.

"Of course, Carter." He passed her his cordless phone. "I thought you were supposed to be choosing… cake today?" Carter had a look of mild confusion before it all clicked.

"Oh, no Sir, I need to call Daniel. I was supposed to check in hours ago." She paused. "I… I couldn't do it, Sir."

Now it was Jack's turn to look confused.

"You couldn't choose a cake?"

Sam smiled awkwardly.

"No, Sir! Well, yes, Sir but not that." This was it. It was now or never. "I, I broke it off. The wedding, I mean."

Jack's eyebrows shot through the roof and the question left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Why?" Then he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Carter, I have no right-"

"Sir, when I went to the caterer's this afternoon I sat and watched Pete choosing cake and it felt… odd. Wrong, even. Then I realised that there was only one person that it felt right… choosing cake with." Her eyes never left his as she desperately hoped that he understood what she was trying to tell him. His expression went from confusion to shock to disbelief and finally to comprehension. A slow, lazy grin crept across his face as he realised what she was hinting at. He stared down at his hands for a few moments as if contemplating something and then he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Kerry came to see me this afternoon and pointed out something to me that I thought couldn't possibly… she said that I have one issue in particular that she couldn't compete with. And she was right." As he spoke the last few words he turned his face away from her and winced. "She said I should retire."

Sam nearly choked on her coffee.

"Sir! I don't-"

"Ah! I said 'should', not 'going to'. Turns out that I don't need to, anyway. I received a phone call from Hammond this morning. He's retiring and he wants me to take his old job. I said I'd think about it."

Sam was speechless.

"Wow! That's…"

"One heck of a responsibility, I know. I'd be Head of the SGC, Nellis, Groom Lake and the Pentagon. If I accepted my promotion would be effective as of three weeks today."

"Excuse me, Sir, but I don't understand how …"

"I've heard that you requested a temporary transfer to R&D at Groom Lake. You ship out next week, so I hear." He stopped to gather his strength, not quite believing what he was going to say next. "You'll no longer be under my command, Colonel. I'm sorry to bother you with this but-"

Sam's smile could've powered the Stargate.

"Yes, Sir."

"Excuse me?" Jack did a double take.

"I SAID, YES, Sir." Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "Sir, did you happen to mention any of this to… Dad." Damn! Why did her voice insist on breaking when she said that?

O'Neill's expression suddenly turned to one of concern and sorrow. And, in turn, confusion.

"Yes, Carter, I did. Why?" She did something then that surprised him greatly. She laughed. Not a quiet, conservative laugh but a real, genuine, from the heart laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Carter took pity on him.

"Oh, just something Dad said before he…"

"Oh? Do I want to know, Colonel?"

"He said, and I quote, "Don't let rules stand in your way. You can still have everything you want.""

"I've always said that Dad was smart, haven't I?"

Sam chuckled.

"He, uh, wouldn't let Pete call him that, you know. Dad. Said he had to actually marry me first."

Jack's eyebrows rose a couple of inches.

"He really didn't like Pete. He never said as much but I could tell." Sam smiled. "I think he wanted a son-in-law that appreciated his humour."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least you've never referred to Selmac as 'that thing in his head'."

Jack let out a low whistle.

"Carter, I just need to, … I'll be right back!" He said as he dashed off down the hall. "Don't go anywhere!" He shouted from another room as Sam heard lots of banging and several curses. A few minutes later he reappeared with a look of triumph. Plonking himself down on the sofa next to her he stuck a hand into his back pocket and withdrew a small box. As she reached out to take it, his hand closed over hers. "Just so you know… you don't have to take it. You can walk away, no harm done, and we can forget I ever mentioned it. And you don't have to give me an answer right away either. Let's just say it's a promise."

Sam slowly opened the box to reveal a platinum diamond and topaz ring. She gasped and her bottom lip began to shake.

"I know you've been through a lot this week, Sam, and I don't want you to say anything you might regret later-"

"I believe I already answered that question before, Sir." And then off his confused look, "It starts with a Y and ends with an S." A smile bigger than the Cheshire Cat's spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders for the second time that evening. It was too soon for him to do anything else, not to mention that they'd both had a really long day and if he had, well, he would've felt like he wasn't … the man she deserved. He heard a few suspicious sniffles coming from his T-shirt and he looked down to see Sam's eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, Sir…"

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that!" his own eyes began to fill up. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. Heck, Jacob was like a second father to me so don't EVER apologise to me, ok?" They both sat there for a few more moments before Sam stood up and stretched. "Carter, I have a spare bedroom and you're too tired to drive home" _Not to mention the fact that she doesn't have a car here_, "Why don't you crash here? Call Daniel and tell him whatever you need to and then why don't you head off to bed?" As if to emphasise his point he yawned which caused her to yawn also. "If you need me I'm only down the hall. Ok?"

Sam smiled. It was true, she was exhausted.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Any time, Carter. Good night." And with that he left her to find her own way to her room. Sam stood contemplating the silence for few moments before picking up the phone and dialling Daniel.

"Jack?" A tired sounding voice on the other end answered. Sam's brow creased.

"Ah, no, Daniel. It's me, Sam." There was a pause.

"Why are you calling me at… 23.30… from Jack's house?"

Sam sighed into the telephone.

"It's a long story, Daniel…"

……………………………………………

Please review! I love to hear what you guys think! Thank you for all of the reviews so far, I really appreciate them:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thought I'd clear up a few things since I don't think I made them very clear in the first two chapters.

I kind of wrote the ring scene not as a proposal as such but as a promise to Sam that whatever she wanted in the future would be there for her and that Jack wasn't going anywhere. Trust me, when Jack uses the words 'Sam, will you marry me?', it'll be the whole enchilada:D Similarly, Sam wasn't agreeing to marry Jack exactly, it was more of an 'I'd like to try to make a go of this whatever happens' – she didn't take the ring BTW.

Secondly, my X-files knowledge is a little rusty so you'll have to forgive my little slip up with Nellis AFB/Groom Lake/Area 51 yadda, yadda, yadda, it's what comes with writing fic on three hours sleep at 5 am! Lol!

Thirdly, I figured that once Sam drops the 'Sir' then all bets will be off and they are, after all, still in the same chain of command. (I'm reserving 'Jack' for when the regs are gone!) I'm not too clear on the regs but so far I don't think they've done any more to break them than they have on the show (granted it's a pretty fine line they're not crossing!) but please correct me if I'm wrong.

Thank you once again to everyone who's taken the time to review my fic. I really do appreciate it and take your comments and suggestions on board. :D So, on with the show…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam woke sharply at 0600. _Damn military training!_ She thought as she suddenly realised where she was. Sighing she sat up and padded to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Jack woke to the quiet rustlings of someone in his kitchen. Then he remembered his houseguest. He threw on his robe and walked to his kitchen where he paused. There next to the sink stood Carter, wearing his over-sized t-shirt and sweatpants and with her hair sticking up at a million random angles, sipping a cup of coffee. He cleared his throat so as not to startle her.

"Mornin', Carter!"

"Morning, Sir. Coffee?"

Jack gleefully rubbed his hands together and nodded as he walked towards the freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"What time are you on duty this morning, Sir?"

"0900, same as you."

Sam glanced down at her attire.

"Sir, would you mind dropping me off at my place before I head in? Not that this isn't comfortable but I think it might get the base talking if I arrive in your truck dressed in your clothes!" She laughed nervously.

"Not a problem!" Jack placed his mug on the side. "Give me 5 and I'll be ready to go."

…………………………………………………………………………….

As Sam stepped off the elevator she almost ran into Daniel.

"Sam!" He yelped in surprise as he almost collided headlong into her. "Sorry! How are you feeling today?"

Sam smiled weakly.

"I'm … dealing."

"Ah." He'd definitely been spending _way_ too much time around Jack O'Neill. "Sam-"

"Where's this artefact you needed me to look at?"

Daniel took the hint.

"Uh, it's in my lab. Shall we?"

As the elevator doors closed, Daniel turned to face her.

"Sam, I know you probably don't want to right now, but if you ever need to… talk, I'm here. I just wanted to let you know."

Sam gave him a small, appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Daniel. It means a lot."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Three hours later SG-1 sat in Daniel's lab watching a video tape that had been found with the ZPM.

"So, we don't have to do anything?"

"No, Sir. Apparently nothing we did affected the time line."

"But we didn't do anything."

"Not yet. Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to."

"Excellent! That's it! I like it!"

Carter picked up the ZPM and made to leave the lab with it but Jack stopped her in her tracks.

"No! I'll take it! There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dying to get their hands on it!" Jack smirked and tapped her lightly on the arm. "You've got packing to do!" And with that he left the room, ZPM in hand, leaving a slightly annoyed Colonel in his wake.

A/N: OK, I don't know about you but from where I was sitting when I watched this episode it really looked like Jack slapped her on the ass. Not that I think that Jack would be that inappropriate or anything… ;)

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and Jack sat on the dock outside his cabin with fishing poles in the water. They'd been sitting in silence for most of the afternoon, just enjoying being on downtime. Carter finally stood and stretched her legs.

"Want a beer, Sir?"

He turned to face her.

"Sure, if you're offerin'." He glanced around again. "Where did Butch and Sundance go?"

Sam grinned.

"I think Daniel muttered something about Teal'c urgently needing bug repellent. They've gone into town."

"In my truck? Who was driving?"

"Uh, Daniel, I think. They should be back soon, Sir." Sam reassured him before entering into the house. She reappeared a few minutes later with a glass of lemonade in one hand and a bottle of Guiness in the other. He muttered his thanks as she took her seat beside him.

"I've been thinking, Sir." Her voice broke the silence and Jack grinned.

"I'd be surprised if you ever stopped, Colonel!" He turned to face her when she didn't continue straight away. Sam squirmed in her seat and fiddled with her hands.

"It's about … what we discussed when I was at your house the other day."

Jack exhaled slowly and prepared himself for a fall. When she didn't continue he motioned with his hands for her to carry on.

"And?"

"And, if my calculations are correct then we only have a two week window of opportunity, starting as of 0000 tonight, Sir."

Jack just started at her incredulously. Here she was trying to tell him that she was considering accepting a marriage proposal from him and she was talking about it like she'd just calculated a proposed trajectory for a surface-to-air missile! Unfortunately Sam took his silence as rejection and immediately began to backtrack.

"That is, of course, if the offer still stands, Sir. I mean, I completely understand if-"

"Ah! Carter! Stop. Right. There." He began gesturing wildly with his hands. "I meant every word I said the other night so don't EVER think that I would or could take it back, ok?"

Sam shuffled in her seat.

"Well, I-"

"Good! Glad we've got that clear." He said breathing a sigh of relief. "Now, please, continue." Sam paused for a few moments to figure out how to say exactly what she wanted to say.

"Hypothetically, Sir, if a Colonel wanted to… date… a General who was her direct CO then they would need to rectify the situation so that they were no longer in the same chain of command. However, if that is only possible for a short time then, hypothetically, the only satisfactory solution would be for the General and the Colonel to get married during that time after which any subsequent changes in command structure would no longer present a problem." She paused and gazed expectantly at him. Jack sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

"So, let me make sure that I'm understanding you correctly, Colonel. If said General were to, say, propose a permanent arrangement of matrimonial bliss with said Colonel, would the General be correct in the assumption that the Colonel would accept that proposal?"

Sam grinned.

"Yes, the General would be correct in his assumption, Sir."

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed as they both simultaneously sported huge grins. Jack leant back and took a sip of his beer as Sam did the same with her glass of lemonade. Sam slowly turned back towards her fishing pole as she heard the sound of gravel being squashed under the heavy tyres of an SUV.

"This is great" she sighed with pleasure.

…………………………………………………………………………

As before, I live for reviews! Please let me know if you would like me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Carter stood on the veranda nursing a mug of coffee and staring out into the wilderness. She couldn't believe what she was about to say but … Jack O'Neill was right. This place was incredibly beautiful. Despite all she'd seen over the past eight years there was really no substitute for the view of the stars in the Milky Way from Earth. Sam heard the screen door creak as someone stepped through it but she didn't turn around.

"Nice view, eh?"

Sam stared out across the lake.

"Yeah, it's …really something." She wasn't stupid. She'd glanced at her watch every five minutes that night, not wanting to miss the deadline. She suddenly chuckled to herself at her present situation and finally turned around to face him. "So, Sir." She paused and then a grin spread across her face. "Did you find my glass slipper?"

Jack grinned back.

"Sorry, Carter, no such luck. Will your combat boot suffice?"

"I think we can make it work!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel was no idiot. Since he'd discovered that Sam was no longer engaged to Pete he'd kept a watchful eye on the two Air Force members of SG-1. It also helped that he'd managed to worm information out of a green admin cadet about Sam's transfer dates. As soon as Jack had left the room, Daniel checked his watch.; 23.58. He nudged Teal'c in the ribs.

"Hey, T, what do you think they're doing out there?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that General O'Neill is about to propose marriage to Colonel Carter, DanielJackson."

Daniel nearly choked on his beer.

"What! Teal'c, was that a joke?"

"Indeed it was not. I would not make light of such a matter."

Daniel's face lit up.

"Oh, this I _have_ to see!" He said before not-so-casually seating himself closer to the door which was slightly ajar. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. And then joined him.

…………………………………………………………………….

"So."

"Yes, indeed." Jack stood with his head bowed slightly and fidgeted. "Carter, I just wanted to say… no pressure, ok?"

Sam bit her bottom lip nervously and nodded.

"I know that, Sir."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, Carter! I'm about to, ya know, and you're _still_ calling me Sir! Lose it, ok?"

"Yes, S-" She stopped herself. "Sorry, force of habit. Go on… _Jack_." There, she'd said it. Now that it was out there Sam released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. It was easier than she'd imagined and it just sounded… right.

Jack exhaled loudly. Did she have any idea what the sound of his name coming from her mouth did to him? Probably not. He quickly pushed that thought to one side; he had a mission to complete. Gently he took the coffee mug that Sam had forgotten that she was holding and placed it to one side. _Here goes_, he thought to himself. Slowly he lowered himself onto one knee in front of her _Thank God for the sarcophagus!_ He thought as he received no protest from his limbs, and he reached behind him to retrieve the small black velvet box from his pocket. He held it up to her and just as she went to open it he grabbed her hand.

"Samantha Carter, I.." He shook his head. _You know what? I'm just gonna say it!_ "Sam, will you do me the _trememdous _honour of becoming my wife?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, waited for a beat and then grinned. General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force looked like he was about to have a coronary.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I shall." She repeated a little louder to make sure he'd heard her. Jack gave a huge sigh of relief as he stood and removed the ring from its box. He slowly slid it onto her finger and grinned. It was a perfect fit.

"So, what now?" Jack asked with a smirk. Sam stepped closer to him and slid her hands up his T-shirt-clad chest.

"Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something…" she said before he leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers. Next thing Sam was aware of was that the deck had disappeared from beneath her feet as O'Neill suddenly dipped her and she reflexively tightened her grip around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her. When they finally came up for air they both had huge grins plastered across their faces. They were abruptly interrupted from saying anything further by the excited cheers of SG-1's resident anthropologist. They glanced around to see that they had an audience of two. Jack stood up straight, pulling Sam up with him and Sam buried her face in his neck as a furious blush threatened to creep up her face. Jack placed a hand gently on the back of her head and craned his neck to whisper in her ear.

"Remind me to slip a sedative into his beer next time!"

Sam giggled. Jack pulled back from her slightly and looked slightly shocked.

"Wow! Did I really just…" Sam nodded. "And did you really just…" She again nodded the affirmative.

"You know what they say, third time's a charm, Sir!"

Jack scowled but it then turned to a grin as he noticed Sam's smirk.

"Oh, yeah, very funny, Colonel!" He glanced over her shoulder for a second and then …

"Hey!" Yes, Colonel Samantha Carter _actually_ squealed as Jack scooped her up and carried her inside the house.

Jack turned his head to face his friends.

"Sorry, guys, I'm afraid I've got a beautiful lady to attend to. Goodnight!"

…………………………………………………………………….

Daniel shook his head as he watched Jack carry Sam down the hallway and out of sight.

"I guess that means it's just you and me then, T. Want another beer?"

"Indeed."

…………………………………………………………………….

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Jack placed Sam on her feet and stepped away from her. Sam looked confused and she took a step towards him. When he stepped back, her expression turned to hurt.

"Jack?"

Suddenly he realised how it must seem to her and he stepped a little closer to her whilst still keeping his distance.

"Sam, I just want you to know that I don't expect… I know this is moving a little fast and I don't want us to have any regrets. There's not much I can do about the amount of time we have but this," he gestured towards the largest piece of furniture in the room, "can wait. If we're going to do this," he gestured between the two of them, "I want to do it properly. You deserve … so much more than I could ever give you but I'd like to take you out. Properly. With dinner and dancing and roses and you in a dress," He paused, "A dress, you know, one of those things with a skirt and a top attached at the waist…"

She grinned.

"So, I guess this is goodnight for now." Jack stated rather than asked and turned to leave. Sam immediately grabbed his arm.

"Stay. Please?"

"Sam, I don't – "

"I don't want… God, this is going to sound so stupid," Sam paused as she composed herself. "I don't want to be alone any more."

Jack just stared at her in disbelief. Then the enormity of her statement set in. Samantha Carter NEVER admitted to needing anyone or anything. At a loss for a comeback he silently wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He firmly stated as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

………………………………………………………………….

A/N: There ya go, told you there'd be a proper proposal. I was just looking at the transcript of 'Affinity' and I noticed that Pete never actually said the words. Hmmm… interesting.

As always please review and I'll love you forever!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam awoke to an empty bed. As the memory of the night's events returned she threw back the duvet and all but dived out of bed and down the hall into the kitchen. Jack O'Neill stood with his back to her preparing a ridiculously large breakfast. Silently she snuck up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Surprised by the unexpected attack Jack spun around and grabbed her wrists before realising what he'd done. Sam gasped at his strong grip and then laughed as an embarrassing blush flooded his features. Jack smiled sheepishly.

"I, uh, guess I'm gonna have to get used to this. It's … been a while." He said before leaning down and planting a tender kiss on her lips. Sam, however, had other ideas. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer to her before devouring his lips.

"Guys! Please, at least not before I've had my coffee!" came a rather sleepy voice from the doorway.

Oh if looks could kill….

"_Daniel_? Do you _mind_?" Jack retorted but Sam at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Morning, Daniel!" She stepped away from Jack and retrieved four mugs from the cupboard. "Coffee?"

Daniel mumbled in response and took a seat at the table.

"Jack? Teal'c and I were saying last night that we wouldn't mind going into town tonight to see that rodeo show that we saw on the way up here."

Jack smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Daniel! Actually I suggested to Sam last night that we should go into town. 1900 sound good?"

"Sure, whatever time suits you guys." Daniel glanced around. "Where _is_ Teal'c?"

Jack looked at Sam, who was just as clueless as he was, and shrugged.

"Maybe he's-" **BANG!** "… gone for a stroll."

The three remaining members of SG-1 just glanced at each other before-

_Oh, crap_!

"TEAL'C!"

………………………………………………………………………

SG-1 practically sprinted out of the back door of Jack's cabin just in time to see Teal'c holding up a dead bird. From the looks of it Jack would say it was a loon.

Jack stared in disbelief.

"Teal'c, buddy, put the duck down and step away!"

"Teal'c, what the hell did you _do_?"

Teal'c looked confused.

"I was merely attempting to 'fish', Daniel. O'Neill's method seemed most inefficient and so I assumed that an explosive inserted into the water would be more efficient." He stared at the loon. "Obviously the explosion was more effective than I expected."

Jack sighed in relief and walked towards him.

"Ah, Teal'c, I think you missed the point of fishing, buddy. Listen, why don't you leave the loon and come and get some breakfast."

"As you wish, O'Neill. I am in need of nourishment." And with that he bowed his head slightly and went inside the cabin leaving the remaining members of SG-1 standing dumbfounded on the lawn. Jack was the first to speak.

"So, crispy duck, anyone?"

……………………………………………………………………

"So, what's the plan, guys?" Jack asked as his truck pulled into the car park.

"Well, Teal'c and I thought we'd go to the rodeo and then to the bar next door. You guys …?"

"We're going for dinner at my buddy's restaurant. Got reservations for 1930."

"No problem, we'll just meet up later." Daniel smiled. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Daniel. You too!" Sam replied as Daniel and Teal'c headed for the rodeo.

Once they were out of sight, Jack offered his arm to Sam and nodded towards the restaurant.

"Miss Carter? Would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?" Jack said in his best Cary Grant impression.

Sam smiled and took his arm.

"Lead the way, Sir!"

……………………………………………………………………..

Sam looked up from the menu to take a glance around the restaurant. Who would've thought that a small town in rural Minnesota would have had a 4 restaurant to its name? Jack noticed her attention had fallen off the menu and gave her a questioning glance.

"I was just wondering how you found a place like this in a town so small?" Sam inquired.

"Ah, it belongs to a friend of mine." He replied. As if on cue a man in a business suit approached the table.

"Jack O'Neill! My, my, it's been too long! How've you been?"

Jack chuckled.

"Good thanks. Yourself?"

"Oh, just great! I don't believe I've met this enchanting lady before…"

"Oooh! I, urm, wouldn't let her hear you call her that outside of this restaurant!" Jack said lightly, "Patrick O'Neill, meet Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." Patrick enthused as he kissed Carter's hand.

"Uh, likewise!" Sam said, feeling a little flustered by his attention. "O'Neill, huh?"

"Patrick here is a… distant cousin of mine." Jack explained.

"Ah!" Sam mouthed and quickly nodded her head.

"Anyways, enough of the chit chat! Can I take your order?" Patrick asked.

Once they'd ordered, Sam smiled at Jack and he grinned in return.

"So, _Sam_, ah… what do you do for a living?" As soon as the words had left his mouth Sam burst out laughing, causing Jack to grin even more. From that moment Jack O'Neill made it his mission in life to make Sam Carter laugh like that at least once a day.

………………………………………………………………….

Once their meal was finished, they exited the restaurant and went out into the cold. Sam shivered involuntarily and Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Come on, I've got something to show you!" He exclaimed as he lead her into what looked like a converted barn. The doors opened and all became clear. The inside was decorated like a saloon bar but there was a large space in the middle for a dance floor and the area around it was covered with tables. On the stage in front there was a live band underneath a banner with the words 'Harry and the Hillbillies' on it.

"Excuse me for a second!" Jack said before bouncing off towards the bar and having a few words with the bartender.

From where she was Sam couldn't quite make out their conversation but after a few moments the barman nodded and disappeared into the back room. Jack returned to stand next to Sam and proposed that they sit down at one of the tables. He didn't, however, pull her chair out for her which pleasantly surprised her. Whenever she'd been on a date with Pete, he'd always insisted on pulling out her chair for her and taking her coat and generally treating her like some kind of fragile Stepford wife. Nice as that maybe be every now and then, it wasn't Sam Carter's style. Sam shrugged off the memory as Jack brought their drinks to the table. He was also carrying two roses in his hand; one red and one white. He almost coyly held them out to her.

"They're, um, -"

"Symbolic of us, I know."

"Actually I was going to say 'they smell nice' but hey, whatever!" Jack said with a smirk. "Know a lot about roses, huh?"

"Not really. Just that red + white unity. Or something."

"I like the sound of that!" Jack announced before standing and holding his hand out to her. "Care to dance?"

"Yasureyabetcha!" Sam exclaimed and stood up as she and Jack headed for the dance floor.

The band began to play a slow song and Jack carefully wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as she placed her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. For several songs they just swayed lightly to the music, neither one wanting to let go of the other. Finally Sam pulled away from him so that she could look him in the eye.

"Pinch me." She whispered.

Jack did a double take. Of all the things he expected to come out of her mouth _that_ was not one of them!

"Excuse me?"

Sam smiled lazily.

"I just want to check… that this is real. No … alternate realities, no clones, no evil twins."

Jack chuckled.

"Last time I checked I was me and neither of us is wearing leather so, nope, no evil twins!"

Sam suddenly got a strong urge to kiss him so she did. After several minutes Sam broke the kiss, her lungs working overtime to pay back the oxygen debt. Jack looked like he'd been hit by a train.

"Wow! Where did that come from?"

"Let's just say that leather… does more for you than it ever did for the cow!"

The corners of Jack's mouth turned upwards at that.

"Right back atcha, Carter!"

……………………………………………………………..

"I've been thinking. About the wedding." Jack glanced up from his drink.

"And? Don't say it… you want us to elope to 'Vegas, right?"

Sam straightened up.

"Well, actually…"

Jack stared in shock and shook his head.

"You can't possibly be serious?"

"Well, think about it, it makes sense! I mean, I've got to report to Nellis in three days and it's only a few hours drive from Las Vegas. Plus, you don't have to wait weeks for a marriage licence and there are plenty of venues to choose from."

"Next you're going to be telling me that you want Elvis to marry us!" Jack joked and then turned serious. "I thought you'd want a white wedding, you know, the whole enchilada."

"Well, I do, eventually, but we don't exactly have time to plan it, do we? Besides, as long as we're married I don't particularly mind where just as long as it's soon."

Jack smiled.

"You want 'Vegas? Alright, we'll go to 'Vegas… under one condition."

"What's that?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"We have a HUGE chocolate wedding cake!"

Sam laughed at the delighted kid-in-a-candy-store look on Jack's face.

"Deal." She pulled him out of his seat. "It's getting pretty late. Teal'c and Daniel will be wondering where we are. Let's go find them and head home," Sam turned around with a twinkle in her eye, "I don't believe I've finished my dessert yet."

"But you had that massive…" Realisation dawned upon him and he promptly shut up. "Yes, Ma'am!"

…………………………………………………………………..

Where to next? Vegas, of course! That is if you want me to. You know what to do, just hit that little purple button!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the rather long break, I've had exams over the past few weeks but they'll be over by next week.

…………………………………………………………..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas McCarran International airport. The local time is 4.15 pm and the current temperature is a balmy 27oC. Please wait until the Captain has switched off the seatbelt signs and the aircraft has come to a complete standstill before exiting your seats. Once again we would like to thank you for flying with American Airlines and we hope you have a safe onward journey."

Jack unclipped his seatbelt and began rummaging in the pocket of the seat in front of him. Carter gave him a sideways glance.

"Jack, the seatbelt signs are still on."

Jack gave her a baleful stare.

"Oh yeah? Well, in case you hadn't noticed I outrank the guy in charge of the plane, Carter! What's he gonna do, have me arrested?"

Ouch! Maybe it was the three hour delay at St Paul's or it could've been the 2 hour transfer delay at Forth Worth that had made him cranky. Even so, Sam placed a firm hand on his lap to keep him seated.

"That may be so, _General_, but it might save us a lot of time in the short term. You being arrested by airport security and us having to wait in an airport for hours is not my idea of the perfect honeymoon!" she hissed loudly. Jack thought about arguing for a second but then remembered that it really wasn't worth arguing with Carter; he rarely won when he couldn't pull rank, so he stayed put and began mumbling something about damn civilian airlines.

…………………………………………………………………………

Once they were out of the airport, Jack commandeered a taxi for the four of them and their luggage and they headed off towards the Strip.

"So, guys, anywhere in particular you'd like to stay?" asked the taxi driver.

"I must say, O'Neill, I am rather intrigued by this 'Mirage'. How could one possibly seek accommodation in something that does not exist?" Teal'c boomed after flicking through a travel guide he had acquired earlier that day. The taxi driver gave him an amused glance.

"Your friend has quite a sense of humour. He from out of town?"

Jack placed a firm hand on Teal'c's shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that. Urm, could you take us to the Regional Justice Centre?"

"Jack, don't you think we should stay at Luxor?" piped up Daniel in an amused tone.

"Daniel, after spending most of our time in… places decorated in gaudy, cheap fake gold panels, I think it's safe to say that a hotel that looks like Apophis was its interior designer is _NOT_ a place I want to be spending my downtime, much less my honeymoon, ok?"

The taxi driver grinned.

"So you guys are getting married, huh?" he said, looking at Sam and Jack through the rear-view mirror.

"No, actually, It's T and Daniel. They make a rather cute if… unconventional couple!" Jack said, gesturing with his hands. Daniel scowled and Teal'c, well, didn't seem to quite get the reference.

"Funny!" exclaimed the taxi driver, his tone dripping with a level of sarcasm that would not have been unknown to leave Jack O'Neill's mouth. He glanced at Sam through the rear-view mirror. "He always this much of a wise-ass?"

"Actually, this is quite polite!" Sam replied with a cheeky grin, earning her a nudge in the ribs from Jack.

"Looks like someone's going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight!" Jack exclaimed whilst taking on a mock-offended tone.

"Oh you wouldn't dare!"

………………………………………………………………………..

"OK, Sam, how do you want to do this? Military ID or drivers licences?"

Sam stared at the counter in front of her for a few seconds before answering.

"Military ID, Jack. There's no reason why not." Sam smiled, "Ya know, I'll never get tired of hearing that!"

Jack placed his arm around Sam's shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"And I'll never get tired of hearing you say it!" Jack whispered in her ear as they stepped towards the counter.

"Please state your names and dates of birth for the record." said the clerk as if she'd repeated the same phrase over and over for the last half century. Judging by her blue rinse and frumpy attire, Jack surmised that she probably had.

"Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill, United States Air Force. 20/01/1957"

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force.19/05/1965"

"OK, I need some form of identification. Drivers licences, military identification papers and birth certificates are acceptable. Credit cards, utility bills and Blockbuster membership cards are not acceptable."

Sam and Jack exchanged a worried glance before handing over their military ID.

"Uh, excuse me, but do people actually try to use Blockbuster cards?"

The lady glanced at Jack over the top of her spectacles and rolled her eyes.

"Sir, you would be amazed at what I have been offered as identification over the years!" She stamped several pieces of paper. "Now, if you could please sign here and here that will be $55, cash only, please." They both signed, dated and handed over the cash. "May I be the first to congratulate you, Mr & Mrs O'Neill, may you have a long and happy marriage." For all of the sincerity she enthused into that sentence the clerk might as well have told them that they were doomed to marry whilst inebriated and file for an annulment in less than 24 hours. Behind them, Daniel smirked. If only she knew the lengths it had taken to get these two to this point! With a hasty goodbye on Jack's part, he ushered the rest of SG-1 out of the door as fast as possible and down the front steps of the building.

"Will we be requiring a cab. O'Neill?" Teal'c asked before stepping into the road and causing an unoccupied taxi to stop in front of him. The driver stuck his head out of the window.

"Hey, watch out, buddy! You only needed to stick out your arm!"

Teal'c glanced at the cabbie.

"Previous experience has taught me that such an action is unsuccessful in procuring a means of transportation."

At that point Jack stepped in.

"Ah, T-man, I think what he means is this isn't 1969 anymore and Carter's not trying to flag down a 'Vette!" He turned to the driver, "Can you take us to the Hudson Ranch?"

"No problem, buddy, hop in!"

…………………………………………………………………..

Once they'd checked in, they headed to their rooms. Teal'c and Daniel each had their own rooms on the top floor and, of course, Jack had asked for the Honeymoon suite for himself and Sam.

"Hey, Jack, have you seen the remote control?" she shouted through the bathroom door, "Nevermind, I think I've found it!"

A few moments later the bathroom door opened and out came Jack O'Neill wearing nothing but a towel.

"Found what?" He asked, genuinely, and began to smirk when she didn't respond. "Is there a problem, Carter?"

"Ah, no, …Sir." She said distractedly. Then: "Sorry, honey. _What _was it you wanted?"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and then began to chuckle.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Sam Carter was rendered speechless!"

Carter recovered quickly after that.

"Well _I_ never thought I'd see the day when Jack O'Neill was standing in front of me wearing only what is, if I may say so, a rather _small_ towel and myself being allowed to … appreciate it. Yet here we both are!" She said cheerily. "As I was about to say" _before I was so rudely interrupted by you and your… attire, or lack thereof,_ she mused, "I've already sorted the dress. I phoned Mark yesterday afternoon and asked him to courier my mom's wedding dress to the Ranch. It should arrive tomorrow morning."

Jack looked confused.

"Sam, this may be a ridiculous question, but why does your brother, who lives in San Diego, have your wedding dress? I mean, I thought that… you told Daniel that it was at the shop being altered."

"Yes. That was my _new_ dress." Sam stared at the floor for a moment. "I, um, it didn't feel appropriate to wear my mom's dress before." Oh, he sooooooo wasn't going anywhere _near_ that one! That was one can of worms that he definitely didn't feel like opening! But he had to make sure.

"Sam? Are you sure? I mean, we could go and buy you a new dress. After all, this is Vegas. Everything's open 24/7!"

Sam took his hand in hers.

"Jack, believe me when I tell you, both my mom and dad would've wanted me to wear her dress this time, I'm sure of it." Sam turned to reach for her suitcase and mumbled something that was barely coherent. "It's the only dress I ever imagined myself wearing to our wedding anyway!"

"Excuse me?" This time it was Jack's turn to be stunned into silence.

Sam winced, closed her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Out loud?" She asked, inwardly cursing his excellent hearing.

"Hell yeah!" he replied, with a smirk even wider than the one he'd had before. "So, by that, am I to assume that you've thought about this before?"

"Remember when the … other me appeared with Kawalsky?" Sam made an 'And…' gesture. It took a moment for Jack to process the rest of that thought.

"Oh! Right! The, urm, photo?" Jack nodded as he began scrabbling through his wallet until he found what he was looking for. He held it out to her. "I always thought the dress looked a little vintage!"

Sam didn't quite know what to say. She umm..ed and ahhh..ed for a few moments before-

"Jack, have you been carrying round a photo of … their… wedding day for the past five years?"

"No. Four and a bit actually." Sam's brow creased. "Ever since the Xerox thingy." He explained.

Sam was floored. Samantha Carter was by no means an idiot but if she'd ever thought for one second that she meant this much to him…

"Oh, God, Jack…" she turned away from him as tears began to well up in her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling trying to stem their flow. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Ok, now Jack was officially a dumbass! Apparently he'd just made one of the people he loved most cry and he didn't have a clue what he'd done!

"Sam? What's…"

"How could I have been so stupid!" Sam said through the tears. "If I'd known a few months ago how you felt I would never have… I didn't mean to hurt you. That day when I saw you with Agent Johnson, I felt like … It never even occurred to me that you…I'm such an idiot! " She screamed, venting her frustration on the corner of the sofa and sinking to the floor. By now, Jack was finally getting the picture and it wasn't a good one.

"Hey! Hey!" He said, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her into a fierce hug, "None of that matters now, ok? Yeah, these past few months haven't been particularly …peachy but that's down to me, remember? You asked me how I felt and _I shot you down_! If anyone's to blame, it's me. I'm so sorry, Sam!" He hugged her even tighter. After seemingly forever, Jack slowly released her and she smiled slightly.

"Look at us! If only Dad could see us now!"

"Yeah, he'd kick my ass all the way to Reno!" Jack said dryly. Standing on his feet, Jack held out a hand which Sam gratefully took. "So? How 'bout we go find the guys for dinner? I'm famished!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Ya know the drill by now. I need reviews to keep my muse happy so please clickety click on that little button:D Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews so far, I really need them to keep me going!


	7. Chapter 7

**Stargate Princess** - In Nevada you have to get a marriage licence before you get married and my research led me to the fact that you have to go to the Regional Justice Centre to apply for one. Apparently there's no need to wait and you don't need to take a blood test (- why the heck would you?) and everything else I put in there is true to the best of my knowledge. If there are any mistakes you must forgive me, I'm English and I have never been to Nevada (unless flying over it on the way to San Jose counts!)

**Liketoread** - Thanks for the tip about the Fahrenheit issue. As I said, I'm English and of the post-metric generation; I never quite figured out the whole conversion thing!

So, on with the show!

……………………………………………………………………

Cassie sat in her bedroom flicking through her e-mails when her cell phone rang. She wasn't expecting a phone all but she figured it was probably Jenny, her flatmate, to tell her that she was staying at Andy's place again. She was pleasantly surprised when she checked the caller ID to find that it was Daniel.

"Hi, Danny!" She exclaimed before he had the chance to speak.

"Hi, Cass! How did you know it was me?"

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"It's a new invention called "caller ID"!"

"Oh, right, of course. Hey listen Cassie, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure am! Are you guys coming to visit or something?"

"Actually we're already here." Daniel paused and alarm bells began to ring in Cassie's head.

"Daniel? What's going on? What are you doing in Las Vegas?"

"There's something I need to tell you…actually it might be better coming from Sam."

Before Cassie could protest, Daniel removed the phone from his ear, appeared to have a brief disagreement with someone on the other end before the line went silent for a few seconds.

"Hello? Cassie?"

"Sam! Would you please tell me what's going on?"

"Cassie, I really think I should tell you this in person. Can you meet us at Hudson Ranch at 1000 tomorrow morning?"

"Sam, you're freaking me out here. Is something wrong?"

"No! No, everyone's fine. Great, even. Trust me? Oh and come in a semi-formal dress!"

SG-1 were getting stranger by the minute.

"OK, sure. But as I soon as I arrive you tell me what's going on. Deal?"

"Yasureyabetcha! See you tomorrow, Cass. Sweet dreams!"

…………………………………………………………………

At precisely 0959 Cassie rushed up the steps into the ranch's lobby. Struggling to navigate the steep steps in her long, flowing dress and high heels, the FedEx man took pity on her and held the door open. Cassie hurriedly thanked him before stumbling through the door to find Daniel and Teal'c already waiting by the desk.

"Here's Miss Carter's parcel, as requested." The receptionist said as she handed the package to Daniel.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Cassie!" He exclaimed as she appeared at his side.

"Daniel!" She enthused in a half-mocking tone. "OK, I'm here so what gives?"

Daniel handed the parcel to her and motioned towards the elevator.

"Sam's room's third to the left on the top floor. She's expecting you."

Cassie glared before walking slowly towards the elevator, half expecting Jack to jump out and surprise her. It didn't happen. Cassie knocked on the door of Sam's room and checked the return address on the parcel. Mark Carter, San Diego. Before Cassie had time to wonder what on Earth Mark could possibly be sending Sam in the mail, the door swung open and Cassie was greeted by a grinning Lt. Colonel.

"Cassie! Hi! Come in." Cassie entered the room to find two suitcases stowed neatly in one corner of the room and a leather jacket slung over the back of the sofa that looked suspiciously familiar yet she couldn't place it.

"Daniel wanted me to give you this. You feel like letting me in on the surprise?"

Sam took the parcel, set it to one side and motioned for Cassie to join her on the bed.

"Cassie, I didn't want to tell you this over the phone but … I'm getting married. Today."

Cassie gaped like a fish. She couldn't believe it. After a few moments of processing what she had just been told, Cassie exploded.

"Are you _serious_? Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Sam looked hurt. "Of all the dumb… what on Earth are you thinking? I thought Shanahan was history! So much for following your heart!"

Sam began to smile as she realised why Cassie was so mad.

"Cassie, honey, I am!" Cassie was about to interrupt when she was halted by a knock on the door.

"Sam, I know I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding, bad luck and all that stuff, but I've forgotten my hat!" and with that, the door opened and in stepped Jack O'Neill with one hand across his eyes so as not to see his bride before the ceremony. He froze when he noticed that Sam wasn't alone.

"Hi, Cassie! Long time, no see! How's college?"

For once in her life Cassie was speechless. Sam grinned.

"It's ok, Jack, come in. I was just explaining to Cassie here why this wedding isn't quite the stupid idea she seems to think it is!"

Jack looked shocked and then offended.

"No, it's not like that, Jack! I thought she had changed her mind about marrying P-, urm, jumped to the wrong conclusions, that's all! Wow, you guys, this is … great. Beyond great, amazing even! Congratulations!" Cassie flung herself at Sam and then at Jack before calming down a little and smoothing her dress down. Jack picked his hat up from the chair beside the door and motioned outside.

"OK then, well I'll just be leaving you two ladies to get ready." And with that he was gone.

"Cassie, I wanted to ask you something. Will you be my maid of honour?"

Cassie's jaw dropped.

"How could you even ask me that? Of course I will! Hell, I've only been waiting for this day for, like, _EVER!_" Cassie sat back down. "OK, Sam, I want details but for now you have a wedding to get ready for!" She glanced around the room. "Urm, Sam, where's your dress?"

"It's in that parcel you brought up. Mark FedExed it to me yesterday."

"Well, let's see it! I assume it was your mother's dress, the satin one!"

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I have my spies!" Cassie announced with a glint in her eye. Little did Sam know that she'd managed to weasel the whole thing, including the photograph, from the airwoman on duty whilst playing a game of cards. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

………………………………………………………………..

Jack stood nervously hopping from foot to foot in full dress blues underneath the rose-covered canopy. The sandy orange of the Nevada mountains loomed in the distance as the sound of distant horses cantering in their paddocks and the whoosh of flowing water echoed all around. In a few moments he was about to make his wedding vows for the second time in his life and he hoped to all the Gods out there that this time he wouldn't screw it up. Daniel appeared at his side dressed in his best suit and his arrival was signalled by a loud sneeze. Jack spun around, glad of the distraction from his own pessimistic thoughts.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Daniel, we're in the middle of the desert and you're _still _sneezing! What could you _possibly_ be allergic to out here?"

Daniel blew his nose.

"You mean, besides you?"

"Very funny, Spacemonkey!"

"It's the roses, I think."

Suddenly the string quartet began to play Mozart's wedding march and Jack looked up to see Sam begin to walk slowly down the aisle with Teal'c on her arm and Cassie trailing behind with a bunch of stephanotis. Sam wore her mother's wedding dress, a pair of white satin Mary Jane slippers and a veil adorned with tiny white satin roses along the band. In her hands Sam carried a small bouquet of white roses and stephanotis. Jack forgot everything else and just stared in awe at the woman he was about to marry as he contemplated for the millionth time that he was the luckiest man in the Universe at that moment. As Sam came to a halt beside him, Jack carefully reached up and lifted back her veil before taking her hand in his and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Last chance to back out!" he whispered, grinning.

"No chance, Jack O'Neill, you're stuck with me for the rest of my life!" Sam replied before turning to the ceremony conductor. She began to announce the service as Cassie began to sniffle and Teal'c silently passed her a tissue to dry her eyes. Even Daniel looked a little tearful behind his glasses.

"Jack?"

Jack stepped forward and took Sam's hands once again.

"Sam, you know that 'me', 'feelings' and 'talking' rarely belong in the same sentence but I just wanted to say that for the last eight years you've been my one constant through, well, everything. You're the first person I go to when I'm feeling low and I need cake or jell-O and you've always been there for me no matter what. And the fact that I'm about to say what I'm about to say is proof that you've changed me for the better in ways that I never thought anyone could. Samantha Carter, I love you and I would be honoured, not to mention ecstatic, if you would allow me to love you, honour you, hold you and comfort you until the day I die."

Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes but she held them back.

"Samantha?"

"Jack, I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you. I don't really fully understand how or why you love me the way you do but all I can say is that I'll spend the rest of my life being thankful for that. Jack O'Neill you are the most self-effacing, humble man I've ever known and yet you make me feel loved and you make me feel at home for the first time in my life since my mom died. I love you, Jack, for all the things you are but would never admit, for all the little ways you make my life better without even realising but mostly for loving me for who I am and not the person you'd like me to be. I can't think of anything I'd rather spend the rest of my life doing than being by your side."

"Jack, do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jack grinned, briefly reminded of another conversation shortly before Daniel reappeared in which he'd uttered these same words:

"I do!"

"Sam, do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

……………………………………………………….

The reception consisted of the five friends, a huge chocolate cake and a tiny dance floor with a small four-piece acoustic-and-piano band in one corner of the room. After the cake was cut and thoroughly enjoyed, Daniel quietly approached the band and requested a song. As soon as the familiar chords filled the room, Jack took Sam's hand and led her across the floor. He placed a hand around her waist whilst gently grasping her other hand in his. Sam wrapped her free arm under Jack's and placed it on his back and they began to sway gently to the music.

"How do I love you? Well, let me see. I love you like a singer loves a harmony. Maybe, completely, wrapped up in you…"

They stayed swaying to the music until the last song at which point Jack announced that he was going to bed and was going to have an extremely long lie-in the next morning and he had better not be disturbed! Sam simply blushed and bid everyone a goodnight. When the sounds of a startled shriek filtered back into the room from the door the newlyweds had just exited, Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c peered around the frame to see the General carrying Sam in his arms and heading for the elevator. As soon as they were out of sight and hearing distance, Cassie collapsed into a chair and yelled triumphantly. Daniel jumped slightly and gave her questioning glance. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, guys, don't tell me you're not as thrilled about this as I am!"

"Indeed Cassandra, I believe Daniel shared those exact sentiments when O'Neill proposed."

Cassie gaped.

"You guys were _there_? What happened? Did he get down on one knee in Sam's living room?"

"No, he, ah, proposed at the cabin on the veranda in front of the lake. At midnight."

"I _knew_ it! Jack's a closet romantic after all! Sam's one helluva lucky woman!"

Daniel gave her a rather worried stare which Cassie didn't miss.

"Hey, he might be my surrogate father but even I can recognise a good catch when I see one! At last!"

"Yes, it has been too long a period of time in coming." Teal'c announced.

"Amen to that!" Daniel added as he took the last sip of his drink. "Now, what do you say we all leave these two here tomorrow and go out for the day?"

"Sure, I can show you guys around Las Vegas! 1000 in the lobby? Great! Goodnight, guys!" Cassie announced before disappearing out of the now silent room.

……………………………………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

It was a warm, clear night in Nevada. Sam and Jack had decided to go for a walk down to the stream to make the most of their last night together for the time being. Jack had his arm slung lazily over Sam's shoulders and Sam had her arm wrapped possessively around Jack's waist.

"Jack?" Sam asked suddenly, breaking the silence that they had been walking in for the past 10 minutes. "You don't, uh, … do you like horses?"

Jack pulled back a little so he could see her face and frowned.

"Um, they're ok I guess. Why?"

"I, um, nevermind."

Now Jack's interest was piqued and he wasn't gonna let it go.

"Nevermind? Come on Sam I know you better than that! Something's bothering you. Spill it."

Sam seemed to consider the idea for a few seconds before sighing loudly and seating herself on a nearby wooden bench.

"I, back when I was… with Fifth, on his ship, he tried to convince me that I'd moved away from the 'Springs to a ranch in Montana to raise horses. With Pete."

"Oh?"

"I knew from the start that it wasn't real." Sam glanced up to notice that Jack was looking a little nervous. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up."

As Sam went to stand up Jack gently pulled her back down.

"Hey! Listen, Sam, I don't ever want you to think that you can't talk to me about something, OK? If it's important to you then it's important to me too. Now come on, I'm curious now." He smiled at her.

"Well, it freaked me out a little. I realised that something was wrong and I guess at the time I didn't want to admit why. You see, Fifth didn't know me as well as Repli…me, did. He looked into my mind but he only looked on the surface. The reason he chose to appear as Pete was because he thought that he was giving me what I wanted. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that that's when I figured out what I really wanted." Sam paused. "Man, this isn't coming out right! I guess what I'm trying to say is that I caught a glimpse of my future and it scared me because, because you weren't there." Sam wiped the back of her hand across her face to wipe away an errant tear. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I felt like telling you that."

Jack grinned.

"I'm glad you did." He looked down at his hands. "Sam, there's something I've been wondering about for a while now."

Sam suddenly looked nervous and silently gave him permission to ask his question.

"When you were on the Prometheus, what happened?"

"Why would you-"

"You called me Jack. That was a red flag to me."

"I had a few hallucinations, dreams maybe. You were there and Daniel and Teal'c. Oh and some kid called Grace. I have no idea who she was!" Sam spoke the last sentence with a somewhat flippant tone but Jack froze. "What? I know, you think I'm crazy, right?"

"No, I… what did I say?"

"That you were a 'safe bet', whatever that means. I still don't know. Oh, and you'd always be there for me no matter what."

"Anything else?"

Sam blushed slightly.

"Well, yes but I think maybe it was more me than you but I can't be sure. I, you, we, um…" After trying to find the right way to express herself, Sam threw her hands dramatically into the air. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" and she launched herself at him and kissed him with the same intensity and desire she had on the Prometheus. Jack was momentarily stunned and then began to kiss her back. When they finally came up for air, Sam found herself in Jack's lap.

"Wow! We, you imagined… _that_?"

Sam grinned.

"Yeah but I sort of chickened out. I never actually jumped you. Just thought about it."

"That's it! The next time you insist on Janeway-ing remind me to join you! Come on, let's go find this stream before I freeze to death!"

Sam giggled.

"Jack, it's really warm out here toni-"

Jack spun on his heels.

"Sam, what did Gracie look like?"

_Gracie?_ "Urm, she was about 6 years old, brown eyes, curly straw blonde ringlets all the way down her back… why?"

Jack's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Oh, no reason."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Jack, do you know who she is?"

He stopped and stared at his shoes before glancing out across the desert.

"Grace is the name I've always thought I would call my daughter, if I ever had one. I always imagined her with cute blonde curls and brown eyes. She'd love the Simpsons and her favourite nursery rhyme would be 'Twinkle, Twinkle -'"

"_WHAT?"_

"I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, I don't mind. I just… that's what she sang on the Prometheus. 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'." Sam clasped a hand over her mouth. "Holy Hannah!"

"What?"

"She, it never occurred to me until just now, she looks just like my niece, Marci. Except neither of her parents have brown eyes."

Sam gazed up into Jack's adorable, confused puppy-like chocolate brown pools.

"Do you think, maybe, she's…"

"I think I know who I'd like to think that she is…maybe someday?"

It was a question rather than a statement. Jack was giving Sam a chance to opt out if she wanted. The thought that he was willing to sacrifice his dreams for her only made Sam love this amazing man more.

"I'd like to think so." Sam said with enough gusto that there was no room for misinterpretation.

Jack smiled his rare genuinely happy grin.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Samantha Carter?" he said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Very suave, Van Morrison! Do you do requests?"

Jack stepped closer to her.

"It depends on what the request is."

"Dance with me."

Sam stepped closer as Jack took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back. As they began to sway slowly to some silent rhythm, Sam tucked her head into Jack's neck as he began to whisper softly in her ear.

"_How do I love ya? Well, let me see. I love you like a crooner loves a melody. Maybe, completely, wrapped up in you. How do I need ya, well, can't you tell? I need you like a dreamer needs a wishing well. Baby, completely, wrapped up in you __Every now and then when the world gets a little bit crazy you gladly hold me and carry me through. No one in the world has ever done what you did for me and I'd be sad and lonely if there were no you. Always, completely, wrapped up in you…" _

As Jack came to his last line he hugged Sam closer to him and they just stood silently in the moonlight enjoying the warmth of each others' arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter**, whilst not too explicit, **is rated T**, just to be safe.

…………………………………………………

It was almost 2300 by the time Sam and Jack returned to their room. Sam swiped her electronic key through the reader and the door clicked softly as the lock released. Jack closed the door quietly behind them and turned to find Sam emptying her pockets of her cell phone and some loose change.

"I wonder what the guys and Cassie got up to today?" Sam wondered, "I haven't heard from Cassie since last night."

"Sam, I'm sure Cassie's fine. She is with Teal'c ya know!"

Sam wagged a finger at him.

"I notice you didn't mention Daniel! You do realise that we've released an anthropologist, a 200 year-old alien and a teenager into one of the most surreal cities in the world, right?"

"Oh, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, isn't that how it goes?" Jack replied nonchalantly.

"You don't at least want to check up on them?" Sam inquired only to receive an adamant shake of Jack's head in return.

"Nope."

Sam scowled.

"OK, well, if anything happens to them it's on your head, OK? Glad we got that clear!" Sam berated before grinning.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. Then he pouted and looked up at Sam with an oh-so-adorable 'what did I do?' expression at which point Sam almost passed out. Leaning back against the dresser for support whilst trying to appear unfazed, Sam smirked at Jack.

"So."

"So?"

Sam slowly stood up to her full height and walked towards Jack, stopping millimetres from his nose. Staring into his eyes she slid her hand up the side of his neck and face whilst he remained rooted to the spot.

"I want you." She whispered. Jack smirked at the memory of the last time she had said those words to him. This time, however, she was not infected with an alien virus and her gentle touch was a million miles away from the savage attack she had bestowed upon him the last time. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before suddenly lunging forward and capturing her lips with his as Sam's arms slid around his neck, crushing herself against him. The sudden force of Sam's weight propelled him backwards and he almost fell over his discarded shoes before regaining his balance, their momentum sending him crashing into the door. While Jack fiddled with the buttons on Sam's sweater, Sam almost tore Jack's shirt off after having decided that it had far too many tiny buttons; his tailor was going to get it in the neck the next time she spoke to him! Having discarded Jack's shirt, Sam began to work on his belt. Meanwhile, Jack, having undone the buttons on the sweater, slipped it from her shoulders and was about to toss it to the floor when …

–FLASH-

"Greetings, O'Neill, Colonel Carter!"

The pair of them froze. Jack reluctantly pulled away and spun around angrily.

"Thor! Buddy, _so_ not the time!"

Carter just stood in silence, staring back and forth between Jack and Thor. And then she started to laugh at the sight in front of her. There stood Jack O'Neill, soon-to-be-Head of Homeworld Security, dressed only in a pair of half-undone Levi's and white socks. Finally she calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"Thor, what can we help you with?"

"Nothing, Colonel Carter."

Jack was about to open his mouth in protest but promptly shut it.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? Well then why, pray tell, did you interrupt our evening?"

Thor seemed completely unfazed by O'Neill's anger.

"I merely wished to extend my congratulations on your marriage, O'Neill. May it be extremely fruitful."

Sam blushed profusely at that last comment.

"Yes, well, we were getting there before you decided to pay us a visit, now if that's all I'd like to be returned to the lodge thank you!"

"There is one more thing, O'Neill."

"Yeah? OK, but be quick!"

"I wish to present these to you as a wedding gift," He announced as he held out two transporter stones, "I have been informed that you are to be transferred to Washington D.C. This seems most unfortunate if you are to maintain a relationship. I hope that you will be able to put these to good use!"

Carter just stared in shock.

"Thor, I… thank you!"

"You are most welcome, Colonel Carter. I shall now return you to your lodgings."

"Ah, thanks, buddy, it means a lot!" O'Neill yelled just before another flash of light enveloped them both and they were returned to their room.

"Well that was… exciting." Jack said as Sam stared at the stones that had been beamed onto the dresser. "Guess I can come home on the weekends now, eh? Sweet!"

Jack walked up behind Sam and slipped his arms around her waist before pressing his lips against the back of her neck. "Now," kiss, "where", kiss, "were", kiss, "we?"

"There's… good!" she said breathlessly as he found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck; the alien technology was instantly forgotten.

Sam shivered involuntarily and spun around to face him. Jack peeled off Sam's T-shirt excruciatingly slowly and Sam responded by kissing him on the lips forcefully whilst simultaneously unfastening his jeans which slid to the floor to reveal his Simpsons boxer shorts. Her own jeans were next on the list of clothing to be removed and were discarded in a heap on the floor somewhere nearby. Sam backed up until she hit the dresser which Jack lifted her onto so as not to hurt her when he pushed her against it. In return, Sam squeaked and wrapped her legs around Jack's waist as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip seeking to deepen the kiss. Jack responded obligingly and Sam reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"Bed?"

"Mmmm!" he mumbled as he lifted her up and carried her over to the king-size four poster bed and gently deposited her on the top of the duvet before stepping away from her slightly. His eyes searched hers, still unsure and seeking her approval. All he got in return was a frustrated glare before Sam leaned forward and yanked the elastic waistband of his shorts towards her, dragging him with it. He stumbled and fell, landing on her lap with an 'ooomph!' Sam smiled at his slightly shocked expression.

"What part of 'I want you' don't you understand, … _Jack_?" she purred before grabbing his hands and guiding them to the clasp on her bra, helping him to unhook it. Sam then let go of his hands before sliding them up his chest and tracing a line down his toned stomach with her lips. Jack shivered involuntarily at the feather-light kisses she was trailing along his taught muscles.

"Oh God, Sam…" he growled, "Not… fair!"

Sam smiled against his stomach.

"Complaining?"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Good!"

Before Sam had time to react, Jack cupped her face with his hands and kissed her senseless as Sam melted and Jack supported her back as she sank backwards, pulling him down with her.

…………………………………………………………………….

Sam awoke to find the sunlight streaming through a gap between the curtains. The next thing she was aware of was a pair of strong arms wrapped possessively around her torso and the faint tickle of Jack's breath on the back of her neck. Just as she went to move, his grip tightened and he began to place several soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"Mmmm… good morning, Jack."

"Mornin' Sam!" he mumbled between kisses. "Sleep well?"

Sam grinned.

"Very. Of course that may have been due to an extremely hot Air Force General tiring me out last night!"

"Well, as an old man, I try my best!"

Sam elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"Old men do _not _do what you did last night!"

"That good, huh?"

Sam beamed.

"Let's just say no one has ever been able to make me scream their name like that. Twice!"

"Right back atcha, Carter!" Jack said, turning an interesting shade of fuschia. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the room service menu. "You hungry?"

Sam pulled the menu from his grasp and tossed it to one side.

"Yep! I'd like one Jack O'Neill with a side order of General, please!" she announced before pouncing on him. "We've still got 6 hours until our flight, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he announced before lunging at Sam and tickling her ribs.

"S..S…Stop i..t!" she said between giggles, as she batted his hands away but it was no use. He was too strong.

"Make me!" He challenged, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam violently shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips.

"You asked for it, General!" Sam yelled and then proceeded to bite his bottom lip, making him shiver. At that moment he realised that no matter how long he lived, he would never, ever be able to get enough of the woman that was currently pinning him to the bed and he thanked God for that!

………………………………………………………..

Sam, Jack, Cassie and the rest of SG-1 stood in the airport terminal waiting for the guys' plane to arrive to take them back to the Springs. Sam was dressed in her class As whilst the rest of SG-1 were in civvies.

"Could all passengers on flight 197 to Colorado Springs please head to gate 34 to begin boarding the aircraft. Thank you."

Daniel shrugged.

"That's us! Well, I guess we'll be seeing you in a few weeks, Sam?"

Sam stepped forward and hugged Daniel and then Teal'c.

"I'll be back before you know it! Take care, guys."

Both Daniel and Teal'c nodded before saying their goodbyes and heading towards the gate. Jack remained behind.

"Got your … rock?" Jack asked cryptically. Sam smiled and held up her left hand.

"You mean, this one?"

"Both!" He beamed before enveloping Sam in a tight bear hug. "Be careful, now, Sam. I know it's only R & D but just make sure you don't blow yourself up or anything, OK?"

Sam smiled in response.

"I won't Jack, I promise. Looks like you're up, you'd better get going."

Jack took one last long look at his wife, still not quite believing his luck. He was usually an impatient man but this was one thing that had _definitely _been worth the wait, he decided! He leant forward and kissed her deeply before uttering their final goodbye and walking away. When Jack was out of sight, Sam turned to find an older woman staring at her with a grin on her face.

"I take it he's your husband?" The lady nodded towards the gate Jack had just left through, "You're one lucky lady, I'll tell you that! I haven't seen anyone look at their wife like that since my husband died!"

"Excuse me?"

"Take it from someone who's been there, honey, that man would go to Hell and back for you without even batting an eyelid! Do you know how rare that is nowadays?" Sam smiled, if only she knew…, "Never let him go, ya hear?"

Sam grinned.

"Oh, he's not going anywhere, Ma'am, trust _me_!" and with that Sam walked off back through the airport with a slight swagger to her step at the thought that she finally had everything she wanted.

"Thanks, Dad!"

……………………………………………………………

That's it! I wasn't planning on writing any more to this story so thank you to all of my reviewer and readers for taking the time to read my story:D


End file.
